1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flush-mounted switch, in particular a door-opener switch, for mounting on a fastening surface, having a flange which protrudes over the cover, as seen from the direction of use of the door-opener switch, and has an axially moveable button for actuating a switching member connected to the housing, which button is held in its rest position by a restoring force and can be pushed in counter to the action of this restoring force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flush-mounted switch of this kind as a door-opener switch having the features of the preamble of claim 1 is known from EP 0 749 136 by the applicant, which combines the advantages of an electronic switch having a short switching path with the advantages of a mechanical switch, in particular the robustness thereof.
A further switch of this kind is known from EP 1 245 133, which discloses a door-opener switch having a large push cap with a short switching path. For ease of use and approval as a switch in particular in public transport, it is frequently necessary to equip such switches with lighting elements, which are able to visually display clearance for activation and also activation itself, it being intended for these visual displays for clearance and activation to be different from one another.